legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Goku
"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" -'' Goku as a Super Saiyan towards Frieza '''Son Goku' (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of the ''Dragon Ball ''metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the son of Bardock and Gine, the younger brother of Raditz, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the ancestor of Goku Jr. Cheerful, tenacious and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept the Earth and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times He is voiced by Sean Schemmel. The Anime Empire The Anime Empire's General of Division 5 and Aerial Assault Captain, Goku and his troops protect the skies of the Empire. Appearences Legends of the Multi-Universe (menslady's story) He first shows up to aid the heroes in the battle with Skeletor. He has played an important role in fighting the more powerful characters in the series. The Ultimate Story: The Missing Link Goku and several of his friends had briefly appeared during one of Fanfictiondreamer's stories. In it, he was mentioned once, as well as the fact that Slippy had some close ties and interests with the people from Earth, specifically Bulma. The Mikado Saga Goku has a minor role there. He was first seen giving Ayame good luck as she goes on her independent quest for the last Dragon Ball located in Dog Street. He gave her permission to use the Power Pole and the Flying Nimbus as well as his 4-star Ball as proof before she left. He was seen again as Ayame failed to retrieve it on account of Dauragon's intimidating strength. He listened in as she unveiled her predicament and much like Bulma, he compares the Mikado Group to the Red Ribbon Army. He was determined to send off Goten and Trunks to assist her on retrieving the Dragon Ball while also save the world from impending danger. Fortunately, they were successful, and Goku observed Ayame on Kami's Lookout as she was using Shenron to fulfill her wishes. Transformations GokuKaio-KenVsVegetaNV-0.png|Kaio Ken Goku GokuSuperSaiyanVsAndroid19.png|Super Saiyan Goku GokuFullPowerSuperSaiyanNV.png|Full Power Super Saiyan Goku DBZ_Movie_14_-_Battle_of_Gods_23.png|Super Saiyan 2 Goku Gokussiiiep281.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku GokuSuperSaiyanIVvsNuovaShenron.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku Super Saiyan God Goku.jpg|Super Saiyan God Goku Goku_(Saiyan_Beyond_God).png|Super Saiyan Beyond God SSGSS Goku DBZ- Resurrection F.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku SSGSS_(KK).png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaio-Ken SSGSS_(KKx10).jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaio Ken X10 X20_Kaio-ken_SSB_Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaio Ken X20 Sign_of_Ultra_Instinct.png|Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku Gallery Goku 1.jpg goku.JPG goku attack.JPG goku charge.PNG goku happy.GIF goku huh.JPG goku kaio kien.JPG goku kaio kien.PNG goku kamehameha.JPG Goku muscle man.JPG goku pose.PNG goku power up.JPG goku ready attack.JPG goku ss3.JPG goku ss3 happy.PNG goku ss4.JPG goku ss4 flare.JPG goku ss4 ready attack.JPG goku with spirit bomb.JPG goku hurt.jpg goku ready spirit bomb.jpg 332406-7733530-goku16.jpg bgoku.jpg GokuRendercopy.png Goku-Volando.gif goku happy.jpg goku charging.jpg goku bleh.jpg Torikogokuluffy.jpg|Goku hanging out with Luffy and Toriko in the three anime crossover original video animation. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Roleplaying Category:The Anime Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Emperor X's Generals Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Non Humans Category:Husband and Wife Category:Rivals Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Sibling Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Action Hero Category:Aliens Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Teleporters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Humanoid Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Pure Good Category:Father of Hero Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Flyers Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Mind Readers Category:Speedsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Saiyans Category:Planet Saver Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Schemmel Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Richard Ian Cox Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ian James Corlett Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Generals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Masako Nozawa Category:Superheroes Category:Team heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kappei Yamaguchi Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Barbara Goodson Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Breakout Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Order of the Storm Members